


Like a Number One

by bean_allusions



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_allusions/pseuds/bean_allusions
Summary: Donna, looking at the ground, stamped her platform boot suddenly and smiled brightly. "Who cares if we stink? First of all, we know we don't. We are the best damn trio this side of this stupid county, and if those people out there don't like us?"The Dynamos remember the minutes before their first-ever gig and the feelings that came along.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Like a Number One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsyouburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/gifts).



> Quickly written for wingsyouburn! I love the Dynamos and their dynamic and I'm so glad someone requested it this year. I hope this suits your fancy:)

"She's beautiful," said Rosie, sounding a little astonished.  
"How darling— oh, her eyes!"  
Tiny blue eyes fluttered open on Tanya's remark and Donna smiled, damp curls brushing against her face as she held her baby daughter.  
"Hi Sophie," she whispered softly, "Let me tell you a story about me and your aunties Rosie and Tayna, hmm?"  
The aforementioned former Dynamos nestled in, gently cooing at the baby as Donna hummed out a reminiscence.

"Why won't these boots zip up?" Rosie Mulligan, age 20, hopped over to the tall presence of Tanya at the vanity mirror with the broken lights. Plumping up her perfect bob one last time, Tanya gave jokingly angry eyes at Rosie and pointed aggressively at her own pale throat. Right, Rosie remembered. The queen must have her allotted vocal rest. "Please," Rosie said sarcastically, still tugging at her tall, obnoxiously brightly striped boot. Tanya swiped her red-toned colour over her lips one last time and kissed the mirror before finally giving in and effortlessly gliding the zipper on her friend's footwear. Rosie barely had time to be baffled as Donna made her entrance into the dressing room. Smiling ecstatically, the young woman spun and jumped, trying to keep her excited screeching to a minimum. "First gig!" was all she managed to get out in her boisterous excitement, pulling her bandmates into an improvised dance, trying not to trip over the rapidly swirling bellbottoms conglomerating at their feet.

Although Rosie was always the one to run into adventure in the trio, she was also the first to hesitate just slightly and pull away. "Are we certain we can do this?" she whispered to the others, looking around the dingy decor in the back room of the theatre, "I mean, _we_ know we're good, but do they?" She gestured in the general direction of the stage, only a hallway or two away.

__Tanya, once again pointing at her throat to symbolize her vocal rest, patted Rosie on the head and looked at Donna, wondering what to say (not that Tanya was going to purposefully risk her voice). Rosie was always the one cheering _them _up, what were they to do now? Donna, looking at the ground, stamped her platform boot suddenly and smiled brightly. "Who cares if we stink? First of all, we know we don't. We are the best damn trio this side of this stupid county, and if those people out there don't like us? Then—"___ _

____"Their loss," finished Rosie, her signature cheeky smirk back in place._ _ _ _

____Tanya squeezed her friends' arms and nodded._ _ _ _

____"We are THE Dynamos," continued Donna with the energy she produced so effortlessly, "We sleep all day, and we— I don't know, what _do_ we do the rest of the time?" At this point, Tayna, ever graceful, fell victim to the pool of discarded accessories on the floor and slipped forward, letting out a loud "whoop!" and immediately slapping her hand over her mouth, eyes wide at having broken her silence, but Donna only laughed.  
"That's exactly what we do!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, "we WHOOP!"  
The three burst into a chorus of laughter, and Rosie only made it worse when she lowered her voice and let out a continuation of "Allllll niiiight", causing Donna to clutch her side lest she injure herself from laughter before their first real gig.___ _

______"We are _dynamite_ , darling!" said Tanya, no longer able to be quiet in the trio. "Dynamos! Dynamite!" shouted Donna into the spotty ceiling, curly tresses shaking glitter. Tanya jumped in next with a shimmy and a "Sleep all day..."__ _ _ _ _

_______"And whoooop all night!" finished Rosie, nearly slipping and leaning onto Donna for support, physical and emotional. The girls, sisters in music, chanted their new mantra until a young stagehand opened the door carefully, looking confused as he looked over their red faces and heaving shoulders, and reminded them of their cue._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Let's show them what we got, baby," said Donna, determined smile on her face as she tucked one last curl behind her ear. "Good luck, girls," Tanya whispered as she look one last look in the mirror and adjusted her ruffles, "Not that we need it."  
Rosie was the last to leave the room, tripping over the doorway and readjusting her shoulder straps non chalantly as they walked over to the stage. They took their mics into clammy hands, taking deep breaths, before they stepped out into the lights._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Donna felt the shuffle of sequined fabric, hand-sewn by the three, as they raised one arm each and curved their backs to strike a carefully rehearsed opening pose. She felt Tanya give a reassuring squeeze on her arm, hidden from the small audience. She felt the heat of the lights, the deepness of her breaths, feathers floating down from her collar. As she let out the first note and looked over the room, she wondered if she would ever feel a moment this happy again._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Not a particularly long time later in years but longer in growth, Donna looked down at the most beautiful tiny smile she'd ever seen, and up at the faces of the same friends from before, looking proudly at the new mother and daughter. Donna didn't feel the shuffle of the colourful platform boots now, but she knew she would again someday. For now, she felt she shuffle of her daughter squirm and yawn in her blanket._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______And Donna was happier than she could ever have imagined._ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
